


Guidance

by donutloverxo



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Ransom shows you how to please him
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Guidance

You tried not to choke as the tip of his fingers touched the back of your throat. Tears streaming down your face, your hands tied behind your back with his cashmere scarf. You were kneeling between his knees. You thought he'd make you suck him off and be done with it. Turns out he planned to drag this out as long as he could. 

His lips were pulled up in a smirk, his eyes dark as he watched you swallow around his fingers, your saliva running down your chin. You felt warm and wet and fucking perfect. He cock was throbbing in his too tight jeans, begging to be let out, to fuck your throat. You would make a good cocksucker if only you weren’t such a spoilt brat. 

Your lips were hurting from stretching for so long and then he pushed in a third finger in. You had tried to blow him before several times. You could barely fit his tip in your mouth, it wasn’t your fault that he had a huge cock. You would suck on it for a few minutes before your jaw would ache. If you ever tried to take him deeper you’d gag on him. He was never a huge fan of foreplay anyway, always impatient to get to the main event. 

Nor did you have much experiencing in pleasing a man with your mouth. You had never been with a man before you met him. He was more than excited to be the first one to claim your pussy and now your mouth. He had expressed his desire to fuck your ass, you’d cross that bridge when you come to it. 

Tonight you both got home from a boring party. You knew what was on his mind as he kept teasing you the entire ride home. Squeezing your thigh, tracing lines on your inner thighs, dipping his fingers into your heat but not really giving you what you needed. 

When you got home you thought you’d get straight to fucking. But he made you wait, pouring himself a drink, sipping on it while sitting beside you on the couch, spreading his legs wide open so you could see the bulge in his crotch. It was very enticing. You usually weren’t the one to initiate it, you never needed to, Ransom would just take what he wanted when he was in the mood, which was almost always. 

You slipping your hand past his arm, curled at his elbow holding onto his glass, you tried to rotate his erection in your palm. This was uncharted territory. It was almost shameful. You had slept with him countless times, how do you not know what pleases him? Sure you had watched your fair share of porn but that's always so exaggerated and gratuitous. 

He scoffed brushing your hand off. “You have no idea what you’re doing”

You looked up from his crotch to look into his eyes with a pout fluttering your lashes to him.   
He groaned dipping his thumb into the corner of your mouth. He was going to train you, he had to he wasn’t always going to keep doing favours for you. You owed him. Now was as good a time as any. 

He placed his empty glass on the coffee table in front of him, pushing it away with his leg to make room for you. He took off his scarf using it to tie your hands behind you. He didn’t have to look to know what he was doing, who knew the knots they taught him at boy Scouts camps would come in handy now? 

You tried to protest, how you won’t be able to do anything properly without your hands. 

He squeezed your jaw with his left hand while his other hand tugged on the scarf to make sure it was secure. He got closer to your face where he could feel your warm exhales on his mouth.   
“That’s kind of the point. Now be a good fuckdoll” He didn’t miss the way you clenched your thighs together at the nickname. 

He manhandled you, pushing you to your knees between his legs. He knew he couldn’t just shove his cock down your throat, with how much you had to drink you’ll just end up throwing up on him. No, he will have to warm you up. Just like he does with your pussy. 

He pushed a finger in your mouth. You looked like you were almost about to gag, but you took it well, swallowing around it. He pushed another in and then a third one. 

By now he had forgotten all about training you. He just enjoying the sight of you trying to sit up straight and keep up with him. He was sure he could easily fit a fourth finger in. But he had to attend to his needs. 

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth cleaning them by rubbing them on his jeans. He watched your mouth hanging open in anticipation as he unbuckled his belt, standing up a bit to pull down his pants along with his boxers. 

He sat back committing the moment to his memory. You kneeling in front of him hungry for his cock. He pushed at the back of your head and brought you to his tip leaking with precome. 

You darted your pretty little pink tongue out giving it a few kitten licks, but he was in no mood for teasing. He never is. If you were ever brave enough to do it you would end up with a sore ass, not being able to sit without wincing for a week.   
He pushed your head down making you swallow his cock. By the time his tip hit your throat and he was barely halfway in. That’s alright. He knew you couldn’t deepthroat him on the first try. With your cute mouth you probably never will. It was still fun to watch you struggle. 

“Breathe through your nose” he ordered “we don’t want you to choke on it”

You followed taking deep breathes in through your nose slowing pushing him in and out of your mouth. 

He threw his head back moaning his grip on your hair tightening. He winced at the feeling of your teeth scrap against his tip. “Go easy on the teeth will you” He scolded you tugging on your hair to get your attention. “Think of it like sucking a popsicle”

This was harder than he expected. He couldn’t guide you, tell you what to do or concentrate when he was trying to hold off his orgasm. You eased up on your teeth, he could barely feel them but the light grazes made his cock more sensitive. 

He pushed you down as far as he could holding you there, bucking his hips he released in your mouth. His face and neck flushed, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to breathe. 

After a few seconds he came back to reality. His cock softening in your mouth, you were looking up at him expectedly waiting for instructions.“Swallow it all” He warned pulling you off of him. He groaned at the sight of a string of spit and his cum that connected to his cock from your lips. “Open your mouth” He grabbed at your chin to inspect it. He had to make sure you swallowed him whole. “Good girl” He praised. 

He laid down on his back on the couch. “Sit on my face” you blushed shaking your head. “Do it” he said sternly. 

You shakily got up, it was hard to balance with your hands aching and tied up. You hovered above his mouth, not wanting to put too much of your weight on him. 

He unzipped your dress pushing it off of your shoulders, exposing your titts to him. You felt extremely vulnerable in this position. You weren’t wearing any panties, they were in Ransoms now discarded jeans pocket, he made you take them off in the car.

You mewled as you felt him suck on your clit. Sure he was strict with you, but he always made sure to reward you when you had been good. 


End file.
